starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Skenar
Imágenes con página de descripción Hola Skenar, por favor acuérdate de añadir la tabla de a todas las imágenes que subas, las imágenes que no cumplen este requisito se borran.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 16:35 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Imágenes y más Hola Skenar, las fotos que estas subiendo están siendo borradas porque no las subes con la información correspondiente: Tienes que usar la tabla rellenando los diferentes parámetros. Es muy importante cumplir esta norma, ya que si las imágenes no tienen esta información se nos podría acusar a la wiki de apropiación indevida de imágenes con copyright. Lo cuál acarrearía problemas a la wiki y especialmente al usuario que ha subido dicha imagen. Por otro lado, ya he visto que haces uso de la tabla de personaje... el resto de tablas las puedes encontrar aquí y aquí. Además, te comento que los nombres de las especies deben ir en minúscula además de ser necesario añadir -o al final en algunos casos. Te recomiendo que leas la política de traducciones para que te ayude con algunas de estas dudas. Veo, además, que categorizas, pero con una sola categoría. Si estás traduciendo de la Wookieepedia, es recomendable usar todas las categorías que allí usan, pues un artículo bien categorizado ayuda mucho. Además, siempre enlazamos nuestros artículos en español con los del resto de idiomas añadiendo en:Nombredelartículoeninglés y resto de idiomas con los distíntos prefijos. Pero bueno, eso es algo que podrás ir viendo poco a poco. Por último, darte la gracias por unirte a nuestra comunidad. Para mantener una relación más cercana entre usuarios solemos crear nuestra página de usuario, en la que ponemos información sobre nosotros, nuestros gustos... los artículos en los que hemos participado y los premios que recibimos. Un saludo. 17:49 14 dic 2008 (UTC) Por favor, usa la plantilla de información para las imágenes o estas serán borradas. Tienes ya tres avisos, y es algo muy importante. 19:36 14 dic 2008 (UTC) :En el momento en el que eliges el archivo que vas a subir, tienes que poner en la Descripción :Rellenando los campos, con la información aparecida en la tabla equivalente de la wookieepedia. Para elegir la licencia adecuada visita Star Wars Wiki:Mensajes de plantillas/Imágenes. En el caso de que ya hayas subido la imagen y no subiste en su momento esa info... simplemente le tienes que dar a editar en la página de la imagen y escribir esos campos. Un saludo. 23:20 14 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Las imágenes, las subes igual que lo has hecho hasta ahora, simplemente es necesario que le añadas la información ;). 16:45 15 dic 2008 (UTC) :*Tienes que seguir los siguientes pasos: :# Examinar en tu pc la imagen que vas a subir. :# Comprobar que el nombre de archivo es el que aparece en la página donde aparece esa imagen. :# Insertar la tabla de Información que puedes copiar un poco más arriba y rellenar los campos. Por cierto... tienes que firmar siempre que hagas un comentario en una página de discusión. Esto se hace añadiendo --~~~~ al final del comentario. 12:42 17 dic 2008 (UTC) Símbolo Databank Saludos Skenar. Lo primero de todo gracias por tus contribuciones, que ayudan a hacer esta página cada vez más completa. Verás, respecto a citar páginas del Databank, al ser una fuente de información oficial y que se suele usar bastante tiene una plantilla. Por ejemplo en el caso de Luke Skywalker habría que escribir: Con DB te refieres a que la página es del Databank, "character" significa la sección de personajes del Databank, y por último lukeskywalker el nombre del personaje. Por tanto escribiendo eso en el artículo al pulsar en esa referencia el hipervínculo nos llevará directamente a la página: http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/lukeskywalker/ Así que la regla general es: Que sigas aprendiendo cada día sobre el formato wiki, sobre Star Wars y divirtiéndote como hacemos aquí. Habbo Wars Hola, pues la verdad es que no se muy bien dónde puede estar el problema. Prueba a volver a subir el archivo. Ese problema tb pasó en esta wiki y finalmente se solucionó solo. :S --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:32 21 sep 2010 (UTC) Imágenes Lo más facil es que subas la imagen que utilizan en Wookieepedia en Unidentified Weequay Skiff Master. Lo ideal es que se suba con el mismo nombre y tabla de información para evitar duplicados. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:47 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Veo que estás haciendo un concienzudo trabajo en el artículo de El Retorno. Me he ocupado de crear la plantilla . Así que en un futuro cualquier imagen que necesites de ese tipo ya tiene licencia. En el caso que encuentres alguna otra licencia que no aparezca no dudes en consultarmelo. :PD: Con respecto a la petición de Maestro, si no te importa que no aparezca muy a menudo por aquí, yo mismo puedo encargarme de ello. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:50 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Categoría El tema de la categoría hombres/varones es una discusión que no se ha conseguido cerrar por tema de votos. No existe una mayoría hacia una de las dos opciones y por tanto quedó abierta. (Foro:Hombres). Quizá debamos retomar esa discusión y cerrarla definitivamente. Puedes opinar por alli si quieres. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:17 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Firma en foros Simplemente tienes que firmar en la parte de arriba con el botón normal para ello. Esto funciona correctamente. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:20 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Citas Preferiblemente las citas deben ir justo después de los títulos/subtítulos e inmediatamente antes de los párrafos de texto. Sin embargo, en situaciones concretas se pueden utilizar entre párrafos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:53 24 ene 2011 (UTC) En cuanto los otros Maestros te voten oficialmente cómo mi aprendiz, te daré alguna misión. Pero probablemente puedas ascender de rango rapidamente. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 20:53 24 ene 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola Skenar, te escribo para comentarte que en los artículos y categorías es necesario crear los enlaces a las wikis en otros idiomas y poner el enlace a la categoría en español al menos en Wookieepedia. Esto es necesario para facilitar el trabajo al bot de wikia que pone interlinks (si el enlace no está en al menos dos idiomas español-inglés / inglés-español no funciona) y para evitar los duplicados de categorías. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:12 25 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla de música y misión Hola Skenar. Disculpame que no esté mucho por aquí pero ando con mucho trabajo. próximamente me encargaré de crear la plantilla. En cuanto a la misión, el objetivo es cumplir los requisitos para poder ascender de rango, estos son: * Conocer y utilizar con relativa soltura el sistema de trabajo. * Voluntariamente puede solicitar que su Maestro le encomiende "Misiones" que le sirvan para aprender dicho sistema. * Será imprescindible un correcto uso y subida de las imágenes para superar este rango. * Deberá haber editado y nominado con éxito por lo menos un Artículo Bueno o Destacado. La primera y tercera opción creo que vas bien encaminado, por lo que el objetivo es conseguir la cuarta mediante la segunda (es un poco enrevesado, lo sé :P). El caso es que he visto que te interesa bastante El Retorno del Jedi por lo que estaría muy bien que te animases con los artículos de las otras películas, que lamentablemente están en muy mal estado, o que buscases algún Artículo Bueno o Destacado de Wookieepedia relacionado con El Retorno y te ocupases de él/ellos (o ambas cosas si te animas, por supuesto). Por otro lado, te animo a que participes en las nominaciones y propuestas de la imagen destacada u otras que vayas encontrando en la wiki. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:37 3 feb 2011 (UTC) :Aunque con mucho retraso, ya tienes la plantilla de música disponible. En el artículo de The Imperial March solo falta subir la imagen y los archivos de audio. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 13:55 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Subir imágenes Hola, vi el mensaje sobre como haces para subir imágenes, (con botón derecho abrir en una nueva pestaña/ventana) que le explicaste a Panchewbacca. Venía solo para informarte que ya no hace falta, ya que mediante un código en javascript ya puedes subir imágenes pulsando directamente el botón "Añadir imagen". Además de eso, ahora Wikia ha sacado más mejoras y puedes poner tus herramientas más utilizadas (subir imágenes por ejemplo) en la barra de herramientas flotante de abajo, (como si fueran marcadores de tus páginas favoritas). Más información en la Central. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:49 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Interwikis Hola, Skenar. La verdad es que el tema de los interwikis creo q es un tema del staff de wikia, pero me enteraré. Por cierto, que misión estas realizando? C-3PO? La verdad es que es un artículo que le hacia falta una buena edición. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 18:27 14 feb 2011 (UTC) Categorización Hola Skenar. SImplemente comentarte, que las categorías de personajes deben escribirse con el Apellido primero. Por ejemplo --> Personajes masculinos|Skywalker, Luke. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 23:18 16 feb 2011 (UTC) :Hola Skenar. SImplemente decirte que no te molestes en cambiar las categorías de varones/hombres. Ya que un bot se ocupará automáticamente de ello próximamente ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 22:51 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivos y redirecciones # No tenemos licencias de archivos de audio, así que de momento subelas sin licencia. # Para las redirecciones simplemente hay que escribir en el artículo a redirigir #REDIRECT Nombredelarticulobueno. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:55 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Bots La verdad es que es algo relativamente complejo, en esta wiki llevamos años intentando activar uno y finalmente lo consiguió Zeist Antilles hace unos días. Te recomiendo que hables con el. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:53 21 feb 2011 (UTC) Archivo de citas del día Saludos Skenar, me da gusto saludar a uno de los que ha tenido más participación en los últimos días. En efecto me encargo de las Citas del Día, es divertido, pero no entiendo bien a que te refieres con tu pregunta, si quieres, consultame en el messenger para que me expliques mejor, mi usuario es alharo, estamos en contacto y que la Fuerza te acompañe.--Lop-Har Kela 04:56 23 feb 2011 (UTC) *Ya te entiendo, desafortunadamente no, pero hay una forma de encontrarlas citas, puedes hacer una busqueda en google de la siguiente forma Para el 2 de enero: site:es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Wiki:Cita_del_día/ "2 de enero" Para el 3 de enero: site:es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Wiki:Cita_del_día/ "3 de enero" Me explico? porqué la pregunta? quieres ayudarme? sería muy bueno. --Lop-Har Kela 05:15 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Manual de estilo Creo que te refieres a Star Wars Wiki:Traducciones. ;) --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 17:23 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Una traducción Pues podría ser algo así cómo: Colmena de Diseño de Aparatos Mecánicos Roche y Actividad Constructiva para Aquellos que Necesiten las Máquinas de la Colmena. Aunque no estoy convencido plenamente de esta traducción. Si se crea el artículo, se puede ver que alternativas se presentan en la página de discusión. En cuanto a la nominación. Tengo mucho lio, pero en cuanto pueda la leo ;)--[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:02 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Formato títulos Cuidado estás eliminando el formato de los títulos de novelas. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela juvenil) no va todo en cursiva, solo el título. Novela juveníl, o película, o videojuego no van en cursiva por lo que se tiene que poner así: ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil y se ve así: ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela juvenil NO todo en cursiva así Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (novela juvenil). A parte veo que estás cambiando novel por novela y cosas así pero no es necesario que te dediques a eso, ya lo éstá haciendo mi bot. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:27 1 mar 2011 (UTC) *El título del artículo es Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela) (sin formato), pero para mostrarlo en un enlace se escribe sin el paréntesis así: ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela y se ve así: ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:37 1 mar 2011 (UTC) ::Personalmente creo que hay que dar ese formato pero manteniendo los paréntesis: ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela); ''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' (novela). Esto sí es en una lista de fuentes o apariciones, y si es un enlace normal en un artículo quizá lo más apropiado sea la [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]]; [[Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (novela)|novela de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza]]. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:52 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Dudas Hola, he creado la plantilla en Habbo Wars wiki. con ella podréis enlazar todos los artículos a esta wiki de forma sencilla. En cuanto a la plantilla de tabla no se qué puede ser la causa del error... mira quizá en el MediaWIki o algo... pero realmente no se la razón :S --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:54 11 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme a editar bien Gracias por la información que has añadido en el deslizador de ataque rebelde y ya he pillado eso de no subrayar. ¨¨¨¨Autor de delizador de ataque rebelde. Borra tanque rebelde de combate Skenar es que me equivoque quería poner tanque pesado t4-b que ya esta puesto y puse este borralo porque es un articulo que no existe soy el usuario que creo deslizador de combate rebelde llamame MR AT-AT 81.203.116.251 15:10 17 mar 2011 (UTC)Mr AT-AT. Que significa infanteria mecanizada ﻿ Como se ponen imagenes Es que cuando las pongo tengo que estar registrado. No se pueden poner de una manera que no estes registrado 81.203.116.251 12:56 23 mar 2011 (UTC)Mr At-AT *Hola Skenar, este mensaje es para Mr At-AT, que te dejó el mensaje de arriba en tu pag de disc. :Hola Mr At-AT, vi que pusiste este comentario en la pag de disc de Skenar y mi sugerencia es: ¿Por que no te das de alta como usuario en esta Wiki y problema solucionado? Saludos.-- --21:49 23 mar 2011 (UTC) Hay un usuario malo He visto que un usuario en lego star wars the clone wars ha puesto tonterías te lo he dicho a ti porque a lo mejor KSK no me cree para que me creas soy MR AT-AT81.203.116.251 16:32 28 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya vi el vandalismo. En principio no es necesario hacer ningún tipo de aviso ni baneo ya que ha sido una situación muy puntual. Si se repite habrá que tomar medidas. Gracias a ambos por los avisos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 08:46 29 mar 2011 (UTC) Nominación AB Hola Skenar, te escribo simplemente para pedirte disculpas sobre el tema de la nomninación a AB de la Batalla de Carkoon. Mi situación profecsional actualmente me tiene demasidado ocupado y no puedo dedicarle tiempo a la wiki, así que pido disculpas por no poder realizar esta u otras revisiones de artículos. En cualquier caso te animo a que sigas por ese camino, y aunque tardes algo más en ir subiendo rangos por temas burocráticos, todo llegará ;). Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 11:25 31 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Oye chico de que vas ? Porque editas todo lo mio si pone casi lo mismo ? Me lo curre un monton para subir eso para que despues me lo cambies ? Cointraseña Pues creo que hay que solicitarlo a alguien de los helpers de wikia. Pero no estoy seguro. :S --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 19:11 17 abr 2011 (UTC) *La única manera es haciendo clic en "Enviar una nueva contraseña por correo electrónico" que hay en la página Especial:Signup para que eso funcione tiene que haber especificado su dirección de correo electrónico en su cuenta para que el sistema le envie a su email una contraseña provisional, si no ha puesto ninguna dirección, creo que nadie, ni siquiera el staff, se la puede recuperar. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:37 17 abr 2011 (UTC) AB Hola, Skenar, lamentablemente en estos momentos todos los administradores andamos bastante ocupados con temas diferentes a la wiki. Todo el proceso de nominaciones probablemente esté estancado durante un largo tiempo. La propia wiki está estancada en el rango de 15.000-16.000 artículos desde hace muchos meses. Te recomiendo que sigas trabajando en otros artículos importantes y pequeños.... para intentar reactivar en medida de lo posible la wiki. Agradecemos tu apoyo y sentimos la tardanza. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 07:52 21 may 2011 (UTC) Problemas de edición Hola Skenar, ante todo felicidades porque hemos llegado y sobrepasado los 16000 artículos, creo que el nº16000 lo debiste hacer tú. Bueno siguiendo con tu problema de edición, ¿Has probado a mirar en Especial:Preferencias? Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:00 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola perdon es que me equivoco mucho en articulos asi, no sabia que debian decir las cosas en verbo pasado, perdon por eso, por cierto intente añadir una imagen de un bitthaevriano pero no pude porque solo viene lo de encontrar imagenes pero no examinar una desde mi computadora. Tejon Mielero X 02:26 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola perdon por molestar otra vez pero es que yo no se como subir o poner una imagen de esa forma y desde esa pagina, ademas como no tengo experiencia te dare el link de donde puedes encontrar la imagen: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bitth%C3%A6vrian Tejon Mielero X 02:39 13 jul 2011 (UTC) Ok Hola lo haria con mucho gusto pero no se manejar las plantillas, perdon por no poder ayudar ademas estoy ocupado en otra wiki, asi que no puedo hacerlo. Tejon Mielero X 02:46 13 jul 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué le ha Pasado al Hiperimpulsor? acaso ya nadie propone este proyecto mensual? esta en decadencia la wiki? recuerdo q hace meses no se colocan hiperhimpulsores a mejorar y que yo entre a esta wiki por la diversion (entre comillas) que me brindaba colaborar con el hiperhimpulsor.... te escribo esto a ti por que creo incluso q hasta KSK ha dejado de administar activamente el sitio.... saludos, ah, y gracias por tus consejos q me diste ayer, de veras los tomare en cuenta. 15:16 15 jul 2011 (UTC) *No podriamos acaso proponer alguno y comenzar a trabajar acaso?, NO DEBEMOS ESPERAR A QUE LOS OLGAZANES RETIRADOS LO HAGAN POR NOSOTROS, no crees? 16:56 15 jul 2011 (UTC) *Hola Hola, prometo que hoy mismo activo el Star Wars Wiki:Hiperimpulsor en la Portada y pongo el tema más votado que esté en Star Wars Wiki Discusión:Hiperimpulsor. ¡Saludos! 19:24 15 jul 2011 (UTC) * ok, gracias por la correción colega, si puedo seguir algo hoy prosigo. Igual tambien tenemos 2 hiperhimpulsores jaja. 00:16 17 jul 2011 (UTC) * de acuerdo, gracias por el dato 17:02 20 jul 2011 (UTC) Los Aby Aunque esa respuesta no fue tan placentera por que yo tenia encuenta de que es un año , pero que yo sepa un año son 365 dias terrestres , ¿pero en Star Wars?.--Banck 16:21 19 jul 2011 (UTC) Ascenso Hola Skenar, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en lo referente al tema del ascenso y lamento estar alargandolo tantísimo, ya que hace tiempo que lo mereces. El único problema ha sido siempre el tema del AB que yo no podía revisarlo. Voy a intentar hacer un hueco y ocuparme de ello lo más urgentemente posible. Un saludo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 10:27 4 ago 2011 (UTC) :El artículo ya está revisado y votado en positivo por mi parte. La única pega que le he visto es que escribes frases subordinadas demasiado largas y abusas de palabras cómo "luego" o "después". Un punto y seguido muchas veces es preferible. :En cualquier caso ese es un artículo relativamente conflictivo ya que en Wookieepedia perdió el estatus de GA. Recibirás el ascenso en los próximos días pero te recomiendo que elijas en un futuro ABs y ADs menos conflictivos. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 12:25 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Primera Batalla de Geonosis *¿me puedes decir cuanto fue el porcentaje de de extensión durante el periodo de julio del 2001 para la Primera Batalla de Geonosis?.--Banck 21:22 6 ago 2011 (UTC) El borrado de mis ediciones Hola Skenar qerria hablarte de todas las ediciones qe e echo y qe me as borrado me gustaria qe dejaste de hacerlo y u qe me dijeses porqe y me gustaria qe todo lo qe dijese lo dejases taal como esta o lo mas parecido posible nollo ise te voy a decir que en mi ultima publicacion alguien hablo sobrea eina de naboo solo com padme y despues como senadora y yo trate de arreglar ese tema que no era de muy buena calidad y era repetido Interlang C-3PO contestó en mi página de discusión a tu duda, y dice que el bot ya actualizó todos los artículos que lo requieren aquí, y que actualizará los artículos que sean modificados o creados en la Jedipedia. Lo que no haces es editar los artículos recientes sin la plantilla Interlang.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 16:23 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Un pedido Hola Skenar, ya he leído el artículo y me ha gustado recordar las escenas de la película, he dejado unas pocas correcciones, son pequeños detalles, ya me dirás. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:23 10 sep 2011 (UTC) :Yo tengo muy poco tiempo disponible en la wiki y desde hace ya varios meses no reviso los artículos nominados a AB. Sin embargo el artículo tiene 5 votos a favor, 2 de ellos de Inquisidores, por lo que ya es oficialmente un Artículo Bueno. En instantes lo añado a la lista.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 15:47 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Este es mi viejo padawan, ahora todo un Caballero Jedi. Supe que ya no estas tan presente en HW, yo tampoco. Me he ampliado mucho más que eso. PD: Pto, ni hablas ya. PD: Mira ya la pagina XD Dame tu msn gaycete y hablamos, yo tambien me fui Man, agregame a msn. Mi nick en habbo en minusculas y sin el - @hotmail.com C-3PO *Hey Skener , quería decirte que deseo contribuir con el articulo de C-3PO para añadir una sección sobre las Guerras Clon--60px-Banck 20:19 31 dic 2011 (UTC) Galactic Battlegrounds Hola, Skenar. Sí, soy un gran fan del Galactic Battlegrounds, es uno de mis juegos de Star Wars favoritos, aunque no juego online. Me gusta mucho la campaña del Imperio y la de la Federación. Un saludo. Y porque a mi? Oye no entiendo porque me estan diciendo que hice algo mal, lo unico que hize fue crear articulos sobre criaturas y especies que aun no teniamos, aunque ya entendi mejor lo que me quisistes decir. Oye una pregunta mas: Porque hace 2 dias me deshicieron una edicion en el articulo de Shaak Ti, no hice un cambio grande, solo habia un error ortografico en el que unas palabras estaban pegadas, asi que las separe y unas horas despues un usuario anonimo deshizo mi edicion si lo unico que hize fue separar unas palabras pegadas, hay algo malo en que corrija eso? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 18:40 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Pinballs Star Wars ¡Hola seres! Tengo un par de pinballs de Star Wars que quisiera instalar en bares de Madrid donde haya afición. Si alguno me puede decir las señas y/o teléfono para hablar con el dueño por si le interesa que se lo instale, le estaría muy agradecido. Mi correo es rumpituli@hotmail.com y mi telefono es 654690662. ¡Que mi gratitud os acompañe! Mario de Vicente90.162.187.18 15:27 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Correccion Oye vi el mensaje que dejaste, ademas en ese articulo quedaba algo asi, por ejemplo (solo es un ejemplo de como estaba la parte que corregi, aunque no recuerdo si iba asi): "Era amiga de los jedis Kit Fisto,Plo Koon, Qui-gon Jinn". Lo unico que hice fue separar la palabra pegada a la coma, asi que no entiendo porque deshicieron mi edicion. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 23:39 13 ene 2012 (UTC)